This invention relates generally to managing business information and, more particularly, to network-based methods and systems for managing business information on a web site.
At least some known web sites include multiple web pages that can be accessed via the Internet. Information displayed on at least one web page within a web site may also be displayed on other web pages within the same web site, and is oftentimes referred to as “re-purposed” information. For example, a business entity may have a web site that includes a description of its various business groups. When a user accesses the business entity's web site, the user may select a business group within the business entity to view a description of the selected business group. A description of the selected business group, however, may appear on more than one web page within the business entity's web site. Since the description of the selected business group appears on multiple web pages within the web site, the business description may be considered re-purposed (i.e., appearing on various web pages for different purposes) information.
Business entities routinely have to manage the information that appears on their web sites, including adding new information, updating existing information, and deleting old information. Information that requires updating sometimes is referred to as “dynamic” information. Typically, when a business entity manages re-purposed, dynamic information on its web site, the business entity must add, update, and delete information on each of the multiple web pages where the dynamic information appears. Accordingly, managing re-purposed, dynamic information may be very costly and time consuming. Moreover, because managing re-purposed, dynamic information requires multiple data entry, the likelihood of incorrect or inconsistent information appearing on different web pages within a business entity's web site is increased.